


Cerrar el ciclo

by LizKenobi98



Series: Rhaenys [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Elia Martell Lives, King Rhaegar Targaryen, Minor Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Minor Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizKenobi98/pseuds/LizKenobi98
Summary: Hay una amargura dentro de ella, y aunque no quiera admitirlo, Rhaenys necesita tener una conversación con su padre. Cerrar el ciclo con él.
Relationships: Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Robb Stark/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Robert Baratheon/Elia Martell
Series: Rhaenys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977070
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Canción de Hielo y Fuego no me pertenecen, simplemente los uso con fines de entretenimiento.
> 
> N/A I: Si hay algo que yo casi no hago, es leer mis propios fics... jaja, pero me sentí muy orgullosa de haber escrito el fic de: El rey sin herederos y en sus comentarios me pedían una segunda parte, la cual ha llegado! Realmente no tenía una idea de una continuación, así que hoy tuve una pequeña epifanía de como abarcar esta historia. Así que... ¡espero no decepcionarlos!

— _Viserys no quiere tomar la corona_ —Rhaenys frunció el ceño al escuchar la voz de su madre—. _Él quiere que sea Rhaenys quien tome su lugar como la legítima reina de los siete reinos, él está dispuesto a hacerse un lado._

— _Todo Targaryen en la historia siempre quiso ese estúpido trono. Gobernarnos a todos._

— _Él no. Viserys ama demasiado su libertad, ser rey le quitará todo eso y le pondrá cientos de obligaciones a las que no está acostumbrado._

— _Rhaegar tuvo que prepararlo, tener un consejo sobre él y obligarlo a prestar atención a sus obligaciones desde que era un niño. ¿Cuándo está programada la coronación?_

— _Dentro de tres lunas. Rhaegar ha firmado un decreto en el que Viserys tendrá que contraer matrimonio con lady Margaery Tyrell. Ella será su reina. A Viserys no le agrada, la considera una mujer falsa e hipócrita._

— _Y Viserys quiere deslindarse de sus obligaciones y dejarle caer todo a Rhaenys. No. King’s Landing es un nido de víboras y Tywin Lannister sigue al acecho. Además, Rhaenys nos ha dejado en claro su posición, no le interesa tener el más mínimo contacto con él. ¿Recuerdas cuando le contamos toda la verdad y desde entonces siempre se negó a verlo cada vez que vino? Una niña de siete años rechazando a su padre y declarándolo el desconocido. Al rey. No ha cambiado de postura desde entonces._

— _No podemos culparla_ —Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó sobre su rostro ante la respuesta de su madre. Agradecía que en todos esos años nunca la presionaron para hablar—. _Habría hecho lo mismo que ella, pero sé que le duele, Robert. Ella no lo demuestra, todos los días nos regala una sonrisa, nos cuenta de sus clases, de sus prácticas, de lo que le gusta hacer, pero hay una amargura dentro de ella, y aunque no quiera admitirlo, Rhaenys necesita tener una conversación con su padre._

—¿ _Cerrar el ciclo?_

— _Sí. Cerrar el ciclo y dejar ir el pasado. Y yo no quiero obligarla, ni forzar el asunto con mi hija, Robert_ —Rhaenys no dudo en que su madre estaba sollozando y odio ser la causa de esos sollozos—. _Y sé que la hará daño, pero ella necesita escuchar de la boca de Rhaegar porque hizo lo que hizo._

Rhaenys no pudo soportarlo más, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación.

Una vez que cerró la puerta, se dejó caer sobre ella hasta el suelo. No quería llorar, Rhaegar Targaryen no valía ni una sola de sus lágrimas, pero no pudo detenerlas cuando se liberaron y cayeron sobre sus mejillas.

Ella podrá considerarse la mujer más feliz de todos los siete reinos, pero de alguna manera los recuerdos amargos encuentran la manera de volver a su vida y recordarle lo que el rey les hizo: el rechazo, la humillación.

Cada que Viserys los ha visitado, siente curiosidad, preguntarle por _él._ ¿Por qué no puede simplemente desaparecer de su cabeza? 

¿Era la hora de enfrentarse a él y cerrar el ciclo como lo mencionó su madre?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Canción de Hielo y Fuego no me pertenecen, solamente los uso con fines de entretenimiento. 
> 
> N/A: No fue mi intención tardar tanto, pero no encontraba la manera de continuar. Mi intención era de hacer un capítulo, pero decidí hacerlo en tres capítulos.
> 
> Gracias por las lecturas, los kudos y los comentarios! :D

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo en el momento en que las puertas de la ciudad se abrieron. 

No esperaron mucho tiempo antes de que la guardia del rey hiciera acto de presencia y dos hombres dijeron sus nombres: Ser Arthur Dayne y Ser Jaime Lannister. Rhaenys nunca los había conocido en persona, conoce sus nombres y sabe de la participación de cada uno en las historias que su madre le contó. Hubo una vez en que Ser Arthur fue amigo de su madre en el pasado, y su mejor amiga es su tía Ashara, quién hasta el día de hoy todavía mantienen contacto a pesar de vivir en reinos lejanos. 

Ser Arthur es un traidor a sus ojos.

Él fue partícipe de lo que _él_ provocó.

Por primera vez, sus miradas se encontraron y de inmediato el caballero hizo una reverencia, Ser Jaime le siguió a los pocos segundos. ¿Por qué lo hacen? Los escuchó decir: _princesa._

Se congeló por un segundo antes de recuperar la compostura y devolverle la mirada sin mostrar emoción alguna, dándole a entender que no le ha importado como acaba de llamarla. Ella no es una princesa, ella no es una Targaryen. Perdieron el derecho a llamarla así en el momento en que su madre fue desprestigiada a los ojos del reino. 

Ella es Rhaenys Baratheon, hija de Elia Martell y Robert Baratheon. 

Ha venido a King’s Landing por un solo motivo. 

Su padre dejó la elección libremente, ella podía decir que no y vivir con arrepentimiento el resto de su vida. Durante gran parte de su vida ha deseado no volver a escuchar su nombre, pero de una forma u otra su nombre sale a flote. Sus pensamientos no la dejan en paz, y no lo está haciendo por él, lo hace por sí misma. 

Cerrar el ciclo como su madre lo hizo hace tantos años.

Tomando las riendas de su caballo, se acercó hasta el caballero y habló en voz alta para que todos escucharán:

—No soy una princesa, Ser Dayne, le pido que lo recuerde y no vuelva a mencionarlo.

* * *

Robert Baratheon es el hombre al que siempre ha llamado padre. Él la cuidó, la educó, le enseñó a cabalgar y aprendió a usar una espada con él, lo acompañó en sus cacerías y en las reuniones del consejo para aprender sobre el estado de las tierras. Él le dijo que ella _es su heredera._

Rhaenys puede decir que su _padre_ es un hombre exageradamente feliz, todos los días tiene buen ánimo, festeja y celebra cada vez que tiene oportunidad. No es ciega, también es conocedora de las discusiones que su madre ha tenido con él, la infidelidad tuvo que ver, pero los más conocidos son precisamente después de que el rey visitaba Stormland’s y traía a la reina consigo. 

Tenía ocho días de su nombre el día en que sus padres se sentaron con ella en privado y le contaron la verdad. Que Robert Baratheon no es su verdadero padre, sino que en realidad su padre es el rey Rhaegar Targaryen. Las primeras veces, se preguntó porque no tenía permitido conocer al rey cuando él vino a conocer a su hermana. Conocer al rey es lo que todos quieren, ¿no? Puede decir que aquellos días no eran muy felices, no todos estaban muy contentos, su abuela Rhaelle en particular lo detestaba y solía decir groserías, su madre cubría sus orejas para no escuchar los insultos. 

Su madre fue cuidadosa con sus palabras y le explicó lo sucedido lo mejor que pudo, ella siempre ha sido una niña muy inteligente y comprendió, lloró mucho porque creyó que Robert ya no la iba a querer, que la iban a mandar lejos, ser la doncella de una verdadera hija nacida, rechazada a favor del bebé que iba a nacer, rechazada por segunda vez.

Con el paso de los años, los recuerdos la visitaron. Había una mujer dulce y buena con cabello largo y plateado de ojos violetas, similares a los de ella; la llamó _tita._ Más adelante supo que era la abreviación de _abuelita,_ ya que no podía pronunciar la palabra como tal. Un niño con cabello plateado y ojos violetas que tiraba de su cabello para ganarle en las pequeñas carreras en el pasillo espacioso, él la llamó _Rhae_ y ella _Vis._ Y luego él. 

El hombre con el mismo parecido físico que su tita, que la alzaría entre sus brazos y le daba besos en sus mejillas: _pa._

Pensó en un principio no decirle nada a nadie, pero decidió saciar su curiosidad y preguntarle a su madre, recuerda haberla visto sonreír al escuchar los apodos pronunciados: tira fue su abuela, la reina Rhaella Targaryen, murió en la cama de parto tratando de traer al mundo a su hija, quien lamentablemente falleció con ella. Vis es su tío, el príncipe de los siete reinos y futuro rey, Viserys Targaryen; Pa es el rey Rhaegar Targaryen, su verdadero padre y el hombre que declaró ante todo el reino que su madre cometió adulterio para casarse con lady Lyanna Stark.

Fue Robert Baratheon, quien ante la corte pidió casarse con su madre y darle su nombre para mantener la paz, prometiéndole el día de su boda que le iban a contar la verdad. Promesa que cumplieron. Rhaenys no dudo de ellos, agradeció la honestidad, pero no por eso dejó de doler. 

Ella a veces solía sentirse excluida, nadie le explicó porque su cabello oscuro tenía mechones plateados, su tío Stannis y Renly tenían cabello y ojos oscuros, sus hermanos también, nadie parecía tener ojos violetas y mechones plateados, salvó su abuela, pero ella fue una Targaryen. Se creyó especial antes de saber la verdad, se había vuelto una pequeña niña presumida y consentida siendo tan diferente en apariencia, nunca se sintió rechazada. 

Con el paso de los años, conoció el reino de Dorne y a toda la familia Martell. Rhaenys ama el sol caliente del reino y disfruta de meterse al mar con sus primas, pero extrañando las bajas temperaturas y el cielo nublado de Stormlands; más tarde conocería Winterfell y la frialdad del reino, Eddard Stark era el actual señor, casado con su tía Ashara y Rhaenys tuvo su primer enamoramiento con su hijo, Robert Stark.

Aunque era extraño que su padre se llamara Robert y su -futuro prometido- Robb. Era curioso, pero lo acepto con gracia.

Salió de sus pensamientos en el momento en que Robb apretó su mano, él fue tan dulce de venir tan pronto le contó sus planes, no quiso dejarla sola.

Decidió cabalgar con orgullo por las calles, sin esconderse. Su madre le advirtió que, con el paso de los años, la gente de King’s Landing clamaba por el regreso de la verdadera princesa, exigían al rey la verdad, limpiar su nombre y nombrarla la futura de los siete reinos.

¿Ella una reina?

Su madre es una princesa, pudo ser la reina, ¿le agradaría eso? Quizás, Viserys ha comentado tantas veces que las actividades del reino no son lo suyo, será un buen rey, eso es lo que ella cree.

Han atraído la atención de las personas que cruzan por la calle, no es muy común ver la bandera de los Baratheon en King’s Landing, ¿verán a su madre en ella? Trata de no mirar, pero cuando lo hace ve a una mujer sonreír, la señala. Rhaenys no puede contenerse y le sonríe, reanuda la marcha y se prepara para lo que le espera.

—Para el atardecer todos sabrán que ha vuelto, lady Baratheon —escucha la voz de Ser Jaime Lannister.

—¿Quién les informó a ustedes de mi llegada, Ser Jaime? —preguntó.

—Los pájaros vuelan y aterrizan con noticias del camino —contestó—. La fortaleza roja se ha preparado para su llegada, sus habitaciones privadas la esperan.

—No tenemos en mente quedarnos en la fortaleza —respondió de inmediato—. Mi tío el príncipe Oberyn nos recomendó un lugar…

—El rey no lo permitirá, cariño —interrumpió Robb, Rhaenys frunció el ceño.

—Eres la invitada de honor, lady Baratheon —dijo Ser Jaime con una sonrisa—. La fortaleza roja se ha sentido vacía desde que la princesa Elia nos abandonó.

Rhaenys desvió la mirada y observó el gran septo de Baelor.

—Ser Jaime —se detuvo, los guardias hicieron lo mismo a los pocos segundos—, llegaremos al septo de Baelor antes que la fortaleza roja, antes de ver al rey… necesito visitar el lugar en donde descansa mi hermano.


End file.
